Prince of Sabers Meets Princess of Fairies
by HimeKiyomi
Summary: When Fairies and Sabers fall in love. Kumiko Heartfillia Lucy's long lost sister falls in love with Rogue Cheney Sabertooths Shadow Dragonslayer. Add in Cana's drunk fortune telling and Mirajane's crazy matchmaking business Can these two mages fall in love? Or will a Specific lightning mage interfere with this new kind of feelings between the Magnesium and Shadow Dragonslayer?
1. Chapter 1 The Train Ride

**Prince of Sabers Meets Princess of Fairies**

* * *

 _When Fairies and Sabers fall in love. Kumiko Heartfillia Lucy's long lost sister falls in love with Rogue Cheney Sabertooths Shadow Dragonslayer. Add in Cana's drunk fortune telling and Mirajane's crazy matchmaking business Can these two mages fall in love? Or will a Specific lightning mage interfere with this new kind of feelings between the Magnesium and Shadow Dragonslayer?_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Trainride of Destiny**

* * *

 **Kumiko's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm in the GMG (Grand Magic Games) With Onee-chan, Mira-nee, Imoto-chan, Cana, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Evergreen and Juvia as our alternates for Fairy Tail's Team A. Im princess while mira, cana, erza, juvia, my sisters Wendy and lucy are all ladies as we are team Starry Royals. My nickname in the team is Dragoness since I am a dragonslayer/princess, Lucy is Lady Star, Wendy Maiden of Sky, Cana Card of Royals, Mira is called Demon Goddess, Lisanna is called Lady Kitty since she uses take over magic, Erza is still titania, Levy is Lady of Wisdom, Juvia Lady of the lakes ((AND: I KNOW LADY OF THE LAKE IS FROM KING ARTHUR)), Evergreen aka Eva is our flower guardian. Fairy Tail B is Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Elfman, Freed, Bickslow, Jellal, and Mystogan.

"Kumi-chan disguise your magical energy presence becomes Sabertooth needs to be surprised this year by who we are using" Says Onee-chan aka Lucy. I listen to her as i disguise my magical energy presence after that i feel someone hiding in the shadows looking at me. Then I look at both of my sisters and communicates through telepathy: _~Who's that in the shadows?~ ~That's Rogue Cheney Sabertooths prince of Shadows sis he was raised by Skiadrum and his eyes are blood red~_ looks at the shadow dragon slayer eyes and gasps then hears wendy's voice via mind _~Also sis you should be focusing on the gmg not the dragon slayer~_

"Rogue Cheney son of Skiadrum I can sense your eyes staring at me" says in a cute voice. The shadow slayer comes out of the shadows then sits down next to me trying to read my mind as dragons can communicate via telepathy but closes my mind before he can and sees him pout which i think is cute but then hears my sisters in my mind saying ewww. Then a cute green exceed in a pink frog costume comes out of rogues cape and then looks up to me calling itself Frosche "Aww aren't you the cutest thing ever"

* * *

 **Rogue's P.O.V.**

"How could you tell it was me in the shadows?" asks the black hair with purple hair girl with interest. She is wearing a black tube top and ripped denim shorts with black thigh boots. Her guild mark is on her shirt in purple. "Your aura gave you away" She says to me as frosche is on her lap and she is playing with frosche "Hey That's MY EXCEED!" Says jealously wishing i could be the cat on her lap ((I know it kinda sounds rogue as an oc but i'm trying my best)).

"Rogue if you are jealous of a cat you are just as much of a baka as natsu is" She says to me but i don't pay attention to what she says I slowly lean in and kisses her on her lips softly feeling like a hunter going in for the kill and she is my target but not to kill but to make her my mate due to dragon mating season is starting in three days and i skipped 4 mating seasons if i miss this one i will die.

Looking at her now she's blushing but then all of a sudden the train starts moving and before we could say anything to each other the motion sickness kicks in.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Sting what do you want?" says irritated, Sting then sits down next to me demanding i be bowing down to him but I'm rolling my eyes at him. "Blondie when will you become my cheerleader?" sting says with a perverted smirk which i whack him with a book.

* * *

 **Sting's P.O.V**

Rubs my head after being hit by a book "Why'd you do that for?" says pissed off that she didn't fall for my charm but she has no idea whats in store for her. "Blondie lets make a bet, If sabertooth wins you have to go on a date with me but if You guys win I will wear a bee costume and let you make fun of me so how about it?" Says cocky that we are gonna win this year again. "Your on and if you guys do win me and kumiko will join your guild got that?" Blondie says cocky and pretty determined to win the bet. I lean in kissing her lips softly then kisses more passionately soon it turns to be a little make out session until the train starts and i go back into motion sickness.

* * *

 **Thanks Everyone for Reading this story. I gotten better at writing but i am not perfect and I hope you guys can comment on this so i can put in what you guys want thanks again! Also my story is going to have sequels but I'm working on this story Im trying to update every day now so please like and rate the story. If anyone wants their oc in this story just give me a private message and their character is in.**


	2. Announcement

Hey Everyone,

This is HimeKiyomi and I'm back with new ideas.

Im letting the readers send me they're oc and who they want to fall in love with in private messages to make it more interesting for all of you guys.

From,

HimeKiyomi


End file.
